The Grace Psychic Paper
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: After not thinking of Rose in a very long time, Clara finds Rose's old shirt. When asking about it, it unlocks a whole new side of the Eleventh Doctor. His needing to talk to Rose takes a huge turn. Eleven/Rose, and Ten2/Rose. T because I'm paranoid, and may have minor swearing. Non-Betad.
1. Chapter 1

He had a new face, a new life, and two new Companions to whom he adored. They were his life now. His new life. Or were they just _distractions_ from the truth? He couldn't decide.

He had spent so much time forgetting by talking to them, and making sure they'd stay alive. He had spent so much time with both of them, and cared about them so much.

But he had pushed the boy aside, and din't pay attention to him. He had reminded him so much of someone he wanted to forget. The way he talked, the ideas he came up with...

After a long time, he had to deal with something even worse then Daleks. The Weeping Angels. The boy had died so many times, and he feared so much that the girl would die, but he only screamed the girls anme. He didn't scream the boys, because he still reminded him of someone else, and it hurt to much to think about. But when he watched the two fall, he remembered _his girl_. The one person he truly loved, with both his hearts. He saw _her_ falling, not Amelia Pond. He had lost _Rose Tyler_. He saw _her_ disappear, and now he saw his two best friends fall. But he still wasn't seeing Amelia Pond and Rory Arthur Pond Williams, he was seeing Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, and his love.

Now, I'm not saying he didn't love River Song, nut it wasn't the same. He didn't love River the same way he loved Rose. Rose was not only his best friend, but the girl who had stolen both his hearts a long time ago. He barely knew anything about River, but she was so in love with him, that he couldn't help but adore her. But she wasn't Rose Tyler.

Later that day, he saw Amy disappear. He remembered whenm _Rose_ disappeared, and it was happenign again. He was g;ad Rose hadn't died, bu it was still painful to see. Now the Doctor was losing his friend again, after he had lost his best friend. He had lost the smile he only remembered when he thought of _her_. The trange girl, who was loud, and beautiful, and not only that, but healthy. He liked girls who didn't care about what they ate, and Rose was actually that. Amy seemed to lack that.

He cried whenever _Rose_ did, he laughed whenever _she_ did, he smiled whenever _she gave that gorgeous smile._

She was perfect, and _she was gone_. And now, Amy was, too.

But was Rose actually gone?

The Doctor kept going through pictures. He grinned at the Martha pictures, teared up at the Donna pictures, but it was unbearble when he found his favorite picture of his Rose. She was grinning, and taking a spoon of ice cream away from her face. In her other hand was the can of Ice Cream called "If I Had 1,000 Flavors." It was the Doctor's personal favorite. He ate it a lot, before his face had changed. He didn't eat it anymore. It reminded him or her, and he didn't want to remeber her, when he knew he could never see her again. He didn't want to think about that.

The Doctor barely ever cried. He cried when some of his Companions left, like Amy, but he never just teared up randomly, unless he thought of Rose. She had unlocked a completely different side of him. The Doctor never fell in love. He just _didn't_. When he fell for Rose, it was the strangest feeling he ever had. He had had every emotion in the book, aside from love. That was until he had met Rose. His Rose.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting under the TARDIS, tinkering around, and trying to give her a few updates. This was the first Control Room where there was a room under the control panel where he could give it updates. It was lovely.

The doctor was taking a small break. He had taken his new Companion, Clara, to a planet that was just covered in water and beach areas. They had a great time. It was like the first time he had gone anywhere that wan't infested in aliens who were trying to kill him. The Doctor grinned to himself, remembering all those wonderful moments, saving the world with his very hands. Well, not only _those_ hands, many hands actually. This was the Doctor's Eleventh pair of hands, to be exact.

Clara walked up to him, holding a fainted purple shirt. The Doctor developed a lump in his throat, as it neared him, memories filling his mind. It was both beautiful feelings he got in the presence of the shirt, and terrible ones as well.

"Doctor, what's this? Does it belong to another girl?" Clara asked. "I found it in a room. It was filled with a lot of hings it seemed you liked. They seem to be a billion years old, except this. This only seems like it could be seven years old. Who's the lass?"

The Doctor's stomach turned. He hadn't expected Clara to find that room..

"It belonged to a friend" He said. Clara raised an eyebrow.

"Just a friend? You can't keep one of her shirts and say it's only a "Friend Thing.' I mean, friends do that, sometimes, but no way this time! This was not a friendly gift. You've never told me you had a girlfriend. Is it River's?" Clara asked.

"No, it isn't River's. It belonged to a girl named Rose. And she wasn't my girlfriend! She was just a friend..." The Doctor said.

"A friend you had feelings for, I can tell" Clara said, with a giggle.

"Why are you going through my things?" The Doctor asked, getting annoyed, and uncomfortable.

"Is this the legendary Rose?" Clara asked, ignoring the Doctor's question. "The one from all your notes? The one you talk to in your protocols? I found an open page in your notebook from a few years ago and yaw, the stuff you write about her was hot."

"What?!" The Doctor asked, shocked. "I've never written anything like taht about her! I'd never disrespect her or have a book like that she could find so easily!"

Clara jumped up, with a grin on her face. Finally, she had got it out of him!

"So she _was_ more then a friend!" Clara said, with a gleeful grin. "Is she the redhead in the photos, or the blond?"

"Blond" The Doctor whispered. "Yes, she was more then a friend."

"What was she like?" Clara asked.

"None of your business!" The Doctor said, glaring, and grabbing Rose's shirt from Clara's hands, the same way he grabbed Rose's shirt from Donna Noble, the first time she was in the TARDIS, just after the first time Rose had disappeared.

Clara gave him an offended glare. "Whoa! I think I just opened up seomthing deep! Rude. I don't like this side of you one ounce."

"I apologize" The Doctor says, looking down at the shirt, mournfully. He clutched it tighter, completely silent, and not to Clara's liking.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll just have to go look at the TARDIS log. It's in print. Everything that's happened in this very TARDIS. How far back should I look? Seven years?"

"Why are you so curious? I haven't asked you about your past boyfriends or crushes or anything or anything of the sort! Why are you so interested in Rose?" The Doctor aked, with a glare.

"Because you never evem seem a little bit human! You never talk about your family, or your friends, or anything! I found proof that you aren't a robot, and now I want to learn more! I'm just interested. I know barely anything about you! It's good to find out you even _liked_ a person once! Why won't you tell me?" Clara asks. The Doctor stood up, clutching the shirt tightly in his grip and yelled:

"_Because it hurts to much!_"

"Oh-ho, now we're getting somewhere!" Clara said, with an evil grin. The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh.

He liked Clara a lot, but sometimes she was just so pushy.

"Rose Tyler was her name. I saved her from a thousand plastic people. She was heroic and saved the world, and me at the same time! I decided that I really wanted to bring her with me, and she decided she wanted to come as well. I took her to the ends of the world, I took her to meet Charles Dickens (except we didn't know we'd meet Charles Dickens), I took her back home at one point, where we were ambushed by a horrid family known as the Sliveen, who later were all destroyed, some later then others. During that time, I developed feelings for her, and she developed feelings for me. She did so much for me, and she even looked into the soul of the TARDIS to save my life!

Then, I changed a lot, and I figured out that I fell in love with her! She was my best friend! I took her to the ends of the universe at that point! I took her all over galaxies to planets unknown! We even met Madame de Pompadour, who snogged me, and whom I fancied, but that is a _long story_. Then, the Army of Ghosts came, and took her away from me, the first time. I loved her so much. Every person who came with me next knew I loved her.

Martha Jones knew it, especially, which was hard for her, since she fancied me, and I didn't feel the same way. Donna Noble knew it, and she didn't care, she was just my friend. Then finally, Rose came back, but that was when the walls of the universe was collapsing. We spent so much time together. We didn't kiss, or tell each other what we wanted to tell each other for years and years of waiting, we just pretending to be friends, and nothing more, until I had to say goodbye to her again.

But she knows I love her. Luckily for her, and myself I suppose; Donna had activated a different me, since my hand had been cut off, and then it grew back again, but her hand grew into another me. I'm with my Rose right now, but I'm not, at the same time. I'm with her everyday, every minute, but _I_ can't live it. That's why I don't talk about her. I can't talk about her. I'm with her everyday, and I have so many adventures with her, but I'm not with her. That's what hurts the most. I thought it would change, after I changed again. Maybe I wouldn't still love her. But, that never works, does it?" The Doctor asks, turning away. He didn't even realize the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Oh" Clara said, shocked. She hadn't realized that this Rose girl had meant so much to him. Clara blushed a deep shade of magenta, embarrassed that she pressured him so much. She didn't even know the Doctor could care this much about another person. "You mean, if you _could_ go back to her, you'd just leave me here? On earth? You'd take back _everything_? Even River Song?"

"No, I wouldn't take back everything" The Doctor decided, after a long wait. "I'd take you with me. You'd like Rose. Martha Jones thought she'd hate her, but they became great friends. It was very strange seeing them get along, though. Rose gets along with everyone. I wouldn't forget River Song, never, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't jump at the chance to see Rose again. River is my friend, and I do fancy her, but I don't love her as much as...huh. I know that that is a terrible thing to say, but if I'm being truthful with myself, I'll realize that I really love Rose, more then any other lass I've ever met."

"She must have been special" Clara said.

"She was. She was perfect. She was gorgeous. She had an amazing personality. She was brilliant. She was fiery. She would never let anyone say no to her! She could make a stand! She was a true leader, and knew her place when she had to follow someone. She was respectful. She was loyal. She wanted to stand by me for the rest of her days. I let her down. I didn't take her to half the places I wished too. I didn't even bring her to Barcelona, like I promised all those years ago" The Doctor said. Tears began to fall down his face more fluently, and only then did the Doctor realize he was crying. He couldn't stop now. He sat down, and covered his face.

"I'll leave you alone, then" Clara said, choosing to leave at this awkward moment. She wished she had never brought it up. She just wanted to know why the Doctor kept secrets about his old friends, and she realized why. All of his friends had left him, or died maybe, or something completely horrible occurred in their life. Clara felt ashamed, and suddenly, a thousand times more frightened.

–

The Doctor woke up the next morning. He was under his control panel. He hadn't even made it to his bedroom. He didn't sleep for weeks on end sometimes, but it was days like this that he really needed it.

"Wake up, sleepy head! Your hair is even _worse_ in the mornings! Jeez" He heard Clara sing. He looked up. Clara was holding a tray, with a burger from McDonalds on it.

"I just thought I should buy you something. Lucky you never pulled that lever that would have taken us away from London! Eat up" Clara said, putting the tray down on the stairs leading down to where the Doctor was sitting. The stairs were newly found. The Doctor assumed he had to go through the hatch in the floor, but Clara discovered stairs that lead down, which made everything so much easier.

Clara sat down beside the tray. The Doctor raised his nose at the food.

"Well fine! I'll eat it then" Clara said, picking up the burger and took a bite out of it. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

"It's fine. I don't like fast food" The Doctor said, standing up. He looked down, and saw he had been lying on Rose's shirt. He pursed his lips.

"No, no!" Clara said. "Not about the food! I don't give two wits about that. You snooze, you lose. I was talking about her. Bringing it up, and everything."

The Doctor shut his eyes. He picked the shirt up, and buried his face in it. He took the shirt down from his face again, and looked up at Clara. "It's fine."

The Doctor rolled down on his back.

He lied there for a long time. Clara eventually gave up on him, and left. She knew he needed a few minutes, and she was going to respect that. The Doctor hugged the shirt. The shirt smelled like her, or the body spray she used to wear. It didn't matter though, because it was a _Rose_ thing. The smell was faint, though. It had sat on a chair for years. There had been a thick layer of dust on it, the last time he had gone to that room.

Suddenly, an idea popped up on his head. He knew how to contact Rose, or he knew how to contact _himself_. He had given his duplicate a strip of psychic paper. He could give Rose a message through that, if he wished for it hard enough. If he wished so hard that it could travel into a parallel dimension. He sat up. Picking the shirt up, he ran as fast as he could toward his study. Not his library, his study, where he write down ideas. He rarely went in there. When he did, it was because he was thinking about places to take his friends. He never had time to write everything down, though. He barged into the room, and tossing a giant stack of paper aside, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Sadly, writers block hit him. What could he tell her? What _would_ he tell her? There was just so much, he couldn't even try to explain. So, he started with the basic. He write;

_My dearest Rose,_

_It had been so long since I contacted you. I've looked up every thing, but never an idea this simple came to mind. I'm writing you a message, and hopefully, it will reach your Doctor's physic paper. I just want to tell you what I have been to scared to tell you in a long time: I love you. I know I probably tell you that everyday where you are, but I still haven't been able to. I know that you know. My new friend, Clara got it out of me. She made me tell her everything about you. Except, no one can say everything about you in a simple conversation. It would take a dictionary to explain everything about you, and a story to follow. Barely any bad things would be in the dictionary, except how you always ran off when I told you to stay. I do it to protect you._

_I miss you so much. I cry every time I even let you cross my mind. I thought if I could fall in love with a women named River Song, then the pain about you would no longer be here. But there is always pain. I like River a whole lot, but she isn't you, Rose. You'd like River. She is kind of like you, except colder, in some ways. River shows no mercy. Maybe that's one of the reasons I can't forget you. You wanted to help so many people you knew you couldn't. You wanted to save planets, and show mercy to everything. You looked for the good in everyone, even when you knew that there wasn't any. Oh Rose, I love you, still. No matter how many years pass, even if it is another thousand years, and even at death, I will be thinking of you. I'll love you long after I can't see you. Long after you're gone. But that is why I'm still with you. To remind you everyday that I love you. You're the one thing that I couldn't help. You're the one thing I can never see again, and that is the worse feeling in the world. My hearts have always belonged to you. I'll love you for a thousand more years. I love you, Rose. I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Your Doctor._

The Doctor took his physic paper out of his pocket, and wished. He wished that this would cross galaxies, and break through the walls of the universe, and then repair itself. The Doctor wished harder then he ever wished for anything before. He wished on all the stairs. He wished on every birthday cake candle that was being blown out. He wished that his message would reach his Rose. It needed to.

–

It was the fourth of May. It was one of the best days of the year. It was Rose Tyler's and the Doctor's wedding anniversary, but Rose had never felt so sad. The Doctor was gone.

You may be wondering how it happened. Rose couldn't believe it happened so simply.

The Daleks had attacked Torch Wood. The Doctor had helped, but this time, the Daleks learned how to grow themselves. They were suddenly as big as buildings, and there were thousands. The Doctor had promised he was coming back. He always did. It was the last time they had kissed. He held her cheek, and he had kissed her. It wasn't Rose, it was him. Usually Rose had kissed him when they were about to fight for their lives, but it wasn't her. After that, her watching and _everything_, a Dalek killed him. A blast that was so huge, it could kill the mighty Doctor.

Rose was so heart broken and angry, she had destroy all of the Daleks, by herself. She was so angry, she had blacked out, but she had faint memories of her sending Torch Woods missiles at every Dalek in sight. It worked. She had won. But she didn't. Her Doctor was dead. Her husband. And in three more months, _would_ have been the father of her child. Rose Tyler was six months pregnant. She was two months pregnant when he died, and she was only starting to show a tiny bit. The Doctor had no idea that she was having a baby.

Rose heard beeping from the other room in her house. From her closet. She kept her physic paper in one of her jackets that she had hung up. She knew it was her physic paper, since nothing else in her house beeped that certain way. Rose ran to it, and picked it up.

She sat down on her bed, and started reading what it said. She started crying the second she saw the name "Doctor." Rose was very hormonal. She read the note slowly, and whispered every word to herself. She couldn't believe that the other Doctor still loved her. He had left her so abruptly. He had regenerated again. He was with another women. He was still in love with her, _Rose Tyler_. And she was still so very in love with him. Rose took out a piece of paper, and started writing her own message.

_Dear Doctor,_

_I miss you! It hurt when you said that you tell me you love me everyday, because you no longer do. Doctor, you died in my world. We're married, and it is our wedding anniversary. I think you sensed that, and that must be why you're writing to me of this time of all times. I'm pregnant. In three months, you'll kind of be a father, again. You told me you had children once. I'm glad to inform that you will a second time. It's a girl. I'm naming her Gwen, after Gwenyth. She was one of the first people I met after we started traveling. Remember? It was our second journey together. It was either Gwen, or Cassandra, and I've had a head full of Cassandra to last me a lifetime._

_I love you, too. I'm so glad to hear that you have a friend. I wish I could meet her, and I wish that I could talk to you in person, but having any contact at all is just amazing. I missed you just so much. I thought that I was going to lose it._

_Mum and Dad are doing well. They moved to Spain. They still don't know that you died. But they suspect something, since I haven't talked in a long time. I'd like to talk to this River Song. Next time you see her, get her to send a message. We can be pen pals. I just giggled, because I know you'd find that idea appalling._

_I never knew you noticed that about me, and I only realized it was true when you said it. It's true, I guess. I tried to make friends with a Dalek when I first met one, remember? Boy was I an idiot. But you still hadn't told me why you hated them._

_I love you so much, my Doctor. You have been my life for so long. I would do anything to see you again. I need to see you again. Gwen agrees. Please Doctor, just come for a little while. Or send me a picture. I just wish that you would know how much I miss you, and how much I need you. I love you, my Doctor. You are my life, and I miss you so much._

_Yours for all eternity,_

_Your Bad Wolf._

Rose looked pleased with her note. She expressed all the emotions she needed to. Finally. After so long, she was finally able to do. Rose hugged her note, and picked up the physic paper. She wished with all her heart that it would reach the Doctor. Of course, she knew it would. She could do anything. Not because she had traveled with her Doctor. Not because she was the Bad Wolf. And not even because she loved him so much. Because she was a hormonal pregnant women, and she was going to _make_ her note get to the Doctor, end of story.

**AN. So here is my question: Should this be a One Shot, or should I make it a Two Shot? Or even a full story? Because I know a way to make it a good Two Shot, and I know a good why to make it a story. A Two Shot would have me update very, very soon, but the chapters would take a lot of time to write. Please help me decide. I just adore the Doctor and Rose, and this is my awesome attempt at a way to make 11 and her get together. I ship Rose with all the Doctors. I love all the other companions, Rory Williams being my second favorite, but Rose is the best. And Rose and the Doctor is the sweetest couple ever! I hope you agree. Please review. If I get ten reviews, I'll make it a full story, if I get seven, I'll make it a two shot. So if you want this story to continue, review.**

**Coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. This isn't as well done as my last chapter. No way. Not in a million years! The chapter that's gonna be the best is the next one. Anyway, please review at the end. Please!**

* * *

Rose Tyler. Some may say that Amy Pond was the girl who waited, and they are correct, but some always forget how long Rose waited. Rose was shut off from her love for four years. He had done nothing to bring her back from that horrible place. Well, he did burn up a sun, just to say goodbye to her. That was true. But Rose still waited four years. Four years for technology in her world to finally be able to send her back to the man she loved. She cried every night for the first few months. It wasn't because she was stuck in another world. It was never about that. It wasn't even about the places he took Rose. She never cared where they went. It was fun and all, but that wasn't what mattered to Rose. It was the person Rose was traveling with that kept her in the TARDIS. She didn't love him for his looks, or for his TARDIS, or something shallow, she loved him for who he is, warts and all. She loved his flaws as much as Rose loved the good things about him. It was the first time Rose had fallen for someone, for real. She did care about Mickey, but when she was swept away by that mysterious man in the Blue Box, Mickey knew that she was gone. Of course, it wasn't all Rose's fault, and it wasn't the Doctor's, either. Mickey treated her badly. He was controlling, and always tried to tell her to leave. She wasn't happy with him. Rose had been friends with him forever, but the more he grew, it seemed he got _more_ immature. She loved him, yes, but maybe it was a different love. More like how a sister loves a brother, or how a friend loves a friend. It was strange when she was with him. It was perfect when she was with the Doctor. She loved him. He wasn't perfect, but he was pretty darn close. The Doctor thought that Rose went with him because he took her to amazing places, but he was wrong. Rose was just as happy on a rundown village full of Daleks, as she was in a peaceful place with the ocean. Because wherever Rose went, she was with the Doctor.

She wasn't, anymore. She was so happy with the duplicate of the Doctor. He was just like the original, except maybe just a bit more sassy. The one thing that tied her to this certain Doctor was he told Rose his name. The other Doctor never did. The duplicate told Rose and only Rose the biggest secret that he had ever kept. He was gone, now. Months had passed. Rose's pregnant belly grew everyday. She couldn't share the joy with him, now. She knew that somewhere inside those old, beautiful brown eyes that he'd want a child. Would he be happy? Whenever Rose asked about his children, he'd change the subject so quickly. She was scared. Yes, it's true! That was why she never told her Doctor about her being pregnant. But he barely ever judged her. No, not about this. The Doctor would never judge her about this. The only time Rose can remember him judging her was when she saved her father, and when she came back. Her only judged her when she came back because it was hurting the fabrics of the universe. He forgot about that quickly, the second he saw her face. He saw that smiling face, her blond hair and big brown eyes, and he forgot everything. For that tiny second, it was just him and her. No one else existed. He had Rose Tyler back. Then a Dalek woke him up, and he realized that there was more going on then Rose returning. That couldn't be the most important thing on his mind, even though deep, deep inside his mind, a place he locked away from everyone, he knew it was. He loved Rose. The first time he ever fell in love with anyone, for real was when he fell for Rose. Nine hundred years of time and space, and if he had the option, he would spend it with her. It would give forever a brand new name, a name he may even like more then "Last Of The Timelords."

–

The Doctor sat on a distant planet, having just succeeded another time. He took Clara to a planet, where a the race of a brand new alien began. They watched their very first steps. Clara loved it. She took several pictures. They then returned to that planet two hundred years in its future, to see how they were. They were fine. He sat there, talking to a small baby Toblit (The name of their race), and telling her about the beginning of their species life. Olkis (The Toblits name) enjoyed this story very much. Olkis was very bright, and very sweet. They looked like werewolves, except with no teeth and short snouts, and they had wings and more catish ears. Clara was taking care of two brand new baby Toblits just a few yards away.

"You and Clare where there?" Olkis asked.

"Clara, and yes" The Doctor said, with a smile. Olkis grinned, in a very wolfish way.

"There is something vibrating beside you" Olkis said. The Doctor looked to his side, seeing his psychic paper.

"I'll be just a moment" The Doctor said. He picked up the paper, and walked a few feet away, and read the note. He gasped. Rose. He had almost completely forgotten about the message he had sent her. He read it out loud to himself. He had died in her world? Oh no. Rose was alone. She was _pregnant_? The Doctor dropped the paper upon reading that. Clara noticed, and walked to him.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, tilting her head. She looked down, and a smile started to linger on her lips. "It's her, isn't it? That blondy. The one you cried about. Rose, her name was. The one with the purple shirt."

"Yes...yes it is" The Doctor said, to stunned to say anything else.

"How is she? You said that you and her are together in that world" Clara said.

"He's dead, and she's pregnant" He said. Clara's jaw dropped.

"_Really_?" She asked. "You're gonna be a father, mate."

"Yes. I suppose I am" He said.

"Why can't you go to her, again?" Clara asked.

"It's complicated" The Doctor said.

"You like complicated. Come on! That is the only place I want to go! I want to meet her. Another road trip sounds good. Then we should come back. These Toblits are so cute! I want to take one home, into the TARDIS. Then we can have a pet. Then I can take her back to earth and say she's a new kind of puppy" Clara said, with a giggle.

"I can't" The Doctor said. "It would break down the walls of the universe." Clara gave a long, lingering sigh.

"Haven't you done that like _a billion times_?" Clara asked.

"Clara, the whole universe would crumble. The very walls of the universe would collapse. Humanity as we know it would be in danger. Not just humanity! Everything! The Toblits, the Shadow Proclamation, every single living thing. All the planets" The Doctor said.

"Like what? What could do that? Like a giant black hole?" Clara asked.

"Perhaps" The Doctor said.

"Didn't we just avoid a black hole?" Clara asked.

"Just a coincidence" The Doctor said.

"Then how are you and Rose able to contact each other? I think you may have just reopened that gap, by talking to her" Clara said. The Doctor didn't say anything. "Well, this is a new side of you, now isn't it. This Rose girl must have been special, if _you're_ drawing a blank."

"You have no idea" The Doctor said, with a half smile.

"Write back to her. Tell her that we're going to come get her" Clara said.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "Clara, we can't." Clara laughed.

"Yes we can! We drive right through the black hole" Clara said.

"It may not be the portal, you know" The Doctor said.

"Sonic it" Clara said. "I've seen you do it a billion times." The Doctor smiled. He picked up the psychic paper, and read the rest of the message. Then he wrote one back to her, only using his thoughts this time.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm so sorry to hear about that. But I think that I may have an option that could help you. I'm not sure, though. I haven't seen you in almost four years. Clara and I are coming to see you. I can't wait to see you. I wish I could have brought the Ponds. You would have loved them. You'll love Clara, as well, I believe. I don't know if you want me to come back, of course, since I've regenerated a second time since we first met. I'm so sorry that you had to watch that three times. You're the only companion I've had since I've regenerated the ninth time (when I had those ears) that has seen me in this many forms. It will always be me, but I know it can be strange. Heck, for me the first time I regenerated was complete torture. It was the strangest and weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. I'm sorry, Rose._

_Hopefully, if you want, we'll be there soon. I love you._

_Love,_

_The Doctor._

The Doctor held the note safely in his hands. Clara looked at him up and down, having never seen the Doctor this nervous.

"This lass amazes me. You look so nervous, and scared. I bet you never showed her this when you two were traveling. But what about River? When I met her, you seemed very much in love with her. But you didn't seem nervous. I think I remember from my travels in your life, I think I saw a blond. Blond with big brown eyes. She was pretty. I wonder if this is the only time I'll ever meet her. She seems very brave" Clara said.

"I love River, but Rose is different. I met Rose a long time before I met River. Rose was my first true love. She was the first girl that I ever returned the feelings for. I love River, but I dare say that I love Rose just the slightest, tiniest bit more. River is very straight forward, and she is very jumpy. Rose is jumpy, but she was more relaxed. She did whatever she could to help me. She did everything in her power to safe my life so many times, and she was so good at it. River...well...she didn't always exactly come when I called. That didn't matter with Rose. She was always there. She was the girl. The was the only girl" The Doctor said. He said this was though he were in his own little world. Clara's mouth was agape, slightly.

"Jeez. You really are opening up now, aren't you? Rose seems cool. I can't wait to meet her" Clara said. The Doctor nodded. He felt his pocket vibrate, like a phone, and he took his psychic paper out. He grinned.

"You ready?" He asked.

"What?" Clara asked. Then a grin appeared on her face. "She said yes. I know she said yes."

"She did" The Doctor said. Clara started to run in the direction of the TARDIS, closely followed by the Doctor.

"But Doctor, shouldn't the universe be crumbling?" Clara asked.

"Yes. But not today" The Doctor said, even though he wasn't sure. He just wanted today. Just today to be with her. Just one last day with his beloved. _Just one more day_.

–

They reached the TARDIS in under minutes. The Doctor sent the TARDIS back a small bit, in time and in and in space, back to the black hole. The Doctor held the door to the TARDIS, with one hand, as he hung out of the doors. He held the sonic screwdriver in the other. He pressed the button, and a sly grin appeared on his face, as he pulled himself back in.

"We're good. It's the portal" The Doctor said. Clara grinned. The Doctor picked Clara up, and spun her around.

"You, Clara Oswald, as a complete and utter genius!" The Doctor said.

"Thank you" Clara said, with a smile. The Doctor put her down, and walked to the Control Panel. He flipped a switch and a few buttons.

"Hold on" The Doctor said. Clara smiled, grabbing the ladder. The Doctor grabbed a platform.

"GERONIMO!" The Doctor yelled, as the TARDIS fell into the black hole.

* * *

**AN. So, there it is. It isn't that good. Not in the slightest, but as I said before, the next chapter after it is gonna be good. Please don't abandon reading this, because I promise the next one will be a lot better then this one! Please review if you want the next chapter. Everyone who reviewed before, please review again! Really, I'm begging you. Otherwise I'll abandon this story because I'll feel it isn't good for anything.**

**Coffee.**


End file.
